In systems for uncompressed video and audio communication, typically an audio/video (AV) source is connected to a wireless module using a hardware AV interface such as High-Definition Multimedia Interface (HDMI). These systems do not support communication when an AV source and an AV sink use different AV interfaces or different information types such as video, audio and control messages through the same or different interfaces. An example is when a video source is connected to a transmitter through HDMI, which is a compact AV interface for transmitting uncompressed digital data, but the video sink is connected to a receiver through DisplayPort which is a digital display AV interface standard.